The Red Door
by Bellaralo
Summary: Hermione is depressed, and the person who caused it is the only one to notice. Will he be able to fix this mess he has caused, or is she lost forever? Hermione/Draco. Rated M for future chapters, will be noted in Authors Notes.
1. Chapter 1: The Stone Beneath Me

**Chapter One – The stone beneath me**

I was on my way to the dungeons for potions class when I was shoved from behind, which forced me to trip, and land hard on the stone walkway. The palms of my hands rubbed against the rough gray stone below them, the pain was little, to the dismay of the pusher. Draco Malfoy never gives up, and this torture has been going on for six years. At first it was comments in the hallways, and in class. Then it was pranks, like leaving presents in her school bag, and now it was pushing and waves of relentless insults.

My schoolwork and books lay scattered around me, but as I went to gather them up I heard the laughter coming from behind me. This time Malfoy had some friends with him to enjoy the show, and as always, he never let them down.

"Mudblood filth, how dare you turn your back to me" was all he said before he hit me with the stupefy curse from behind, I could see the red light surround me, and there was no chance to protect myself. Because I was crouched on the floor collecting my things, I fell over and landed on my face. This was more painful than the actual fall, of course. He walked in front of me and rolled me over on my back so he could look me in the eyes. His cold blue gray eyes looked deeply into mine, he was looking for tears, but he will never see me cry. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, and to be this close to him was unbearable for my senses, he smelled like a rich prick. If they made a scent called rich prick, it would smell like him. It was a wood type of smell, but with a hint of mint and parchment. It was not unpleasant, but it was disturbing.

"You thought I was going to leave you alone today? How stupid of you to think you could just walk passed me after defense against the dark arts, and not expect a visit" he waited, thinking about what he planned to do next. I am guessing now he is regretting using the spell on me because I could not fight back, or talk for that matter.

"Is this your potions essay? Why I think that it is… Looks well written, too bad the professor will never get to read it. INCENDIO!" and like that my essay was set on fire and left to burn on the floor. I could hear more laughter which was followed by his comment "You will never be the number one student, leave that to me Granger. I am still shocked you are head girl, a title unfitting for someone of your heritage. To think I have to share a common room with you, it is disturbing." He sighed, most likely because this was not fun anymore; he started to walk away and leave me on the floor, but turned around to whisper _Rennervate _which broke the spell. You could see the smug on his face, even though he was not facing me anymore.

"See you after potions Granger that is if you want to show up without your homework"

Once I was free of the spell I laid there for a minute to collect myself, and then after I got to work getting all my books and parchments back into my bag. I decided that I did not feel like going to potions today after all, and I started walking in the direction of the Head girl and boy apartment, which was located in the dungeons this year because Malfoy won the coin toss for location. I hated it being in the dungeons, every time I left the apartment I would run into other little slytherins, and it would always put me in a bad mood to see them walk by shooting Gryffindor insults on their way out. I reached the portrait to the apartment, and whispered the password. The painting swung open, nearly hitting me as usual, even the painting hated me… it was a painting of the bloody baron after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Cutting Class

Chapter Two: Cutting Class

The common room was silent, and the fire was crackling when she walked in. The décor in the apartment was not that bad, considering how dark it was in here. With the use of candles and lamps, there was always a warm glow that filled all of the common room. The apartment was simple; you had a main common room, shared bathroom, two bedrooms, and two small corners setup for studying potions. One each side of the fireplace there was a staircases going down, curved inward, each leading to a bedroom. The one on the left went done towards Hermione's room, and the right one went to Draco's. The stairway walls were lined with small burning torches, and ended at a foyer with a small table and coat rack, which were next to the thick iron doors.

When Hermione reached her door she put her cloak on the rack, and opened the door to walk in. Her personal living quarters were done in her house colors; Gold and Red. He bed was a huge four poster with privacy curtains, which were great when she wanted to feel more confined. She had a large dresser and a body length mirror, both matching the wood from the bed. On the floor was a large rug, warm with deep reds to match her bedspread. It was home for her, and she was glade to be there.

Hermione tossed her bag to the floor, stripped her clothes, and got into a more relaxing outfit. She loved wearing sweatpants and a large T-shirt when she wanted to stay in for the day. She was not thrilled, but she had a potion's essay to re-write about the many uses of mandrakes. She grabbed her parchment, her textbook, and her previous outline and went to work on a new essay.

* * *

What was up with her lately, class started fifteen minutes ago and Granger still was not here. Something was up with the little mudblood lately, and recently she had become too boring to tease. She no longer fought back, no longer yelled and threw things at him. It was like Granger gave up, and that was not the Granger he grown to enjoy tormenting. Sure he hated her, she was not only full of herself, but she was the only competition that he had at this forsaken place called a school. He quite enjoy beating her grades in the 6th year, he was finally on top for a change. Since passing her in grades he started teasing her more because it was more enjoyable to rub it in her face that he was better. Better blood, better smarts, and obviously better in looks. Hermione was plain; she never did anything with herself, and just let herself go natural. Her hair was always a big fluff; her hands were stained with ink and covered in paper cuts. Hermione Granger just screamed virgin, and it would be shocking if she weren't.

Draco got lost in thought about where she was at when the professor stated loudly that "Since miss Granger has failed to show up for class today, you will be doing your group assignment alone Draco." With a slump he gave the professor a nod, and began to work on the potion required that day, which was any of his choice as long as it used Mandrake's. He rather not use them, because they can be fatal, however preparations were made, and silencing charms were in place in order to work without hearing their screams.

By the time the potion was completed, and ready to cook overnight, class was over. Still mad at Granger for not coming to class today, mostly because he forced her to complete all the dirty work like grinding and cutting, he decided to go find her. Since the Head boy and girl dorms were close, he decided to go there first.


	3. Chapter 3: Addiction

Authors note: I decided to go ahead and get right into some rated M material. Be warned….

**Chapter 3: Addiction **

The second copy of the essay was finished quite quickly, which gave Hermione some down time. She hated downtime since she started thinking about how much Draco's words caused her pain. She tried so many times to ignore his comments, threats and insults; however she couldn't help herself to wonder if he was right about her. Maybe she was worthless, ugly, and mudblood filth.

These thoughts starting building, and Hermione's chest began to hurt. She could feel that need, that want, to do the one thing that made her feel better. Her breathing got heavier with excitement, her heart started to race, and like a person with an addiction to drugs, she got up to go to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and barely recognized the person looking back at her. The once strong, steady, dependable Hermione Granger was gone; in her place was this _thing_. She disgusted herself.

Hermione walked to the tub, turned the nob right for hot, and watched as the water started to fill the tub. She waited until the tub was half full and began removing her clothes. She was skinny; she knew this, but food just stopped tasting good, so she ate only when she was really hungry. However it was not the thinness anyone should care about, it was what she did in the tub that really mattered, it was also really demeaning.

It started about a month ago when Draco made a remark towards her about how no one would ever fuck her unless they were raping her because she was a mudblood. She never thought his words would cause this addiction.

Hermione thought it felt good. The pain was laced in pleasure; it made her feel like she was an explosion of blinding white stars. She was using one hand to touch herself, roaming her thighs, her stomach, and lightly teasing herself were a man had never been before. While the other controlled her wand which was cutting shallow cuts across her breasts. She cried of course as she did it, how disgusting this would seem to another person. She was a freak, and the only two things that made her feel better was; self-mutilation and masturbation. It was not until recently that she had to do both at once to really ignore the pain that was wrecking her mind. To make everything worse she had to think about Draco Malfoy raping her in order to get off, it was the most degrading thing a person could think of. The thought of him just today, throwing her to the ground, using stupefy on her where she was unable to move, was making her body have shudders of need. She thought about how easy it would have been to drag her to an empty classroom, remove her clothing, and rape her right there.

_So close. I need more pain, more hate, more of him._

As Hermione was getting closer to her release, she took her wand and turned a bar of soap into a piece of rope. The rope was magically tied to the faucet, and she put it around her neck. She magically made the rope pull on her so that she was chocking, but leaving her wand hand free to do other things. She took her wand hand and dug her nails deep into the skin under her ear. She dragged it down her neck, between her breasts, over her belly, and then between her thighs were she left it there to grab at the inside of her legs, causing her to bleed from neck to thigh. The chocking added to the experience of her having a twisted fantasy of being raped by that man. She wanted him to punish her like she deserved.

_"You filthy mudblood whore, you are worthless" Draco said to her in her thoughts as one of his hands wrapped around her neck. The other hand was left to abusing her body, like daggers his nails rolled over her smooth skin. She was pressed against a wall, legs spread, skirt lifted up and panties pushed to the side. The buttons of her shirt were undone, her breasts in the open propped up on her bra. He was pounding in to her, so hard, so fast. She could almost feel the cold stone of the walls on her breasts as they were being rubbed raw against the wall._

_"You want this, you like this" Draco said as he slammed her head into the wall, and push her to the ground. He put her on her stomach, and grabbed her hips pulling her towards his cock. He slammed into her, blood rolling down her thigh onto the ground as he destroyed her body with thrust after thrust. He reached for her hair, rolled it up like a piece of rope, and pulled it back hard. You could hear a "click", and He brought a knife to her throat, the cold of it sending shivers through her body and just when he was about to slit her throat…._

Hermione's body tensed, and relaxed as she came to the release she was looking for. As soon as she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen she released the charm on the conjured rope. She was breathing heavy, she was shaking, and then she started to sob to herself. There was something so very wrong with her for doing this to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Reflections

Chapter 4 - Reflections

Draco shouted the password to the portrait and with a grumble it swung open for him quickly. He walked into the common room looking rapidly around to see if Granger happened to be sitting by the fire reading, or perhaps practicing potions in her designated corner. Since she was at either neither, he assumed she was locked away in her room, or in the bathroom.

Typically he would not bother her while in their living quarters because earlier in the year they got into a duel that destroyed the entire common room. The common room had to be repaired by no other then Professor Snape, which bought his rage down on the both of them to a point where they avoided confrontations while in their living quarters, just so the greasy git would not torment them. Draco sighed; those were the good days when she actually fought back, and how he loved it when she did. She was such a passionate witch, if you could even call a mudblood a witch, when she was angry at him. Normally she would ignore his taunts and teases to a point, and when she hit that point she would transform into something worthy of notice. Regretfully that has not happened recently, but Draco was forming some ideas that he think would bring her to that point again.

He downed the stairs toward his room, took off his cloak, and hung it on gently on the rack so it wouldn't get wrinkled. Draco was big on perfection, especially in how he looked. His clothes were always wrinkle- free, his shoes always polished to a shine, and his hygiene was immaculate. He almost wished Granger had shared similar traits because she was a train wreck. It was not like she smelled funny or anything, she smelled like some type of tropical flower most of the time, she just did not know what makeup was, or a hairbrush, or hell even hand soap.

Draco opened the door to his room and walked in throwing his books on his bed, and taking his shoes off and placing them beside the night stand. After a few seconds in complete silence he heard it. It was just a small little sob, that if it was not so quiet he would not have even heard it. She is crying, _how fantastic_, he thought. He knew he had not lost his touch with making her life a living hell. Practically giddy with pride in his own ability to hurt her he knocked loudly on the bathroom door.

"What?!" Granger yelled after a second or two, and he heard no signs of past crying in her voice.

"I need to use the bloody bathroom; do you mind not taking all day? I seriously doubt you're doing your hair or makeup, so remove yourself." He replied back, a grin creeping on his face at the knowledge he was interrupting her little pity-party.

He heard the door on his side unlock with a click, and then the door to her room slam with a force. He walked in the bathroom and approached her door to check if she left it unlocked. "_damnit" _he whispered, she never forgets to lock it. He has always wanted access to her room, just so he could plant something in there or to even take something of hers out. He would love to steal some of her knickers just so he could torment her by waving them around, perhaps during a class. He glanced around quickly, and spotted something red. _Blood. _It was just a small drop that if he had not been so keen on finding something out of place, it would have gone un-noticed. He practically ran out of the bathroom, threw his room, up the stairs, and to the potion practice corner. He found a small vial, and a small piece of collection cloth. This was going to be the only time he would get her blood without her noticing. He was almost jumping for joy at the prospect of creating some type of potion, using her blood, which would cause her some more emotional or even physical pain. Then he sort of stop himself in thought, were did the blood come from, but it was something that really did not matter to him since his thought quickly returned to the potions research he was about to embark on.

Hermione laid on her bed, still wrapped in a big towel, staring blankly at the top of her canopy bed. She always did this after she did what she did in the bathroom. She had no idea how it had gotten so out of control. The first time she thought about him when she masturbated was a day or so after he insulted her looks, telling her no one would touch her unless it was rape. For some reason her mind just put him in the rapist position. She did in some small way find Draco attractive, but it was common for girls to be attracted to people that bully them. When I had told my mother that I was being teased by a guy, she stated "Then he must have a crush on your dear!" at that thought she almost gagged in the shock of how crazy that sounded. Draco would never, ever, see her in that type of way, and Hermione was perfectly fine with it.

She had been cutting herself for a while now, so it did not matter that she had mixed the cutting too, she considered it better time management. The cutting started after her and Draco's big common room blowout. She enjoyed that duel a lot, it was almost like she was fighting for her life against a death eater, and it make her sure of her choice to enlist as an auror. The pain she received during the fight, it made her feel better. It was strange how a few bruises and cuts could make a person feel better about their feelings, but it did. Lately, however, the cutting has gotten more extreme. At first it was just little nicks just to avoid having to think about the vile words that come out of Draco's mouth, but now it was full-blown near close to bleeding out cuts. She had no idea why she thought of herself like this, and those hurtful words tumbling away in her mind, just seems like they would never go away.

I really hope you like the update. If I am dragging on to much with descriptions please let me know. If there are any parts that are confusing, let me know so that I can re-write them.

Please review, they give me a reason to keep writing.


	5. Chapter 5: Rounding Corners

Chapter 5: Rounding Corners

Something was changing, Hermione could see it, and most of the people around her started to see it too. Hermione was literally shaking as she sat in the great hall waiting for dinner to appear. She had no idea why she bothered waiting for dinner, when chances are she would not want to eat anything anyway, but sometimes she would get a craving or a sudden want to eat something so she waited.

She sensed something, and looked up from her staring at empty table in front of her. She looked behind her to see Malfoy staring at her, his face lacking any emotion other then the slight upturning of his mouth. This was a typical sign, or warning you could say, that he was in the mood for some mudblood torture today.

Hermione turned around, and with a huff decided that tonight she would not even bother to try to eat. She decided her time was best spent in the library doing homework, or perhaps some light reading. She grabbed her bag, and swung it over her shoulder and briskly left the great hall, not bothering to look back, but still knowing that he would most likely follow.

It was weird sometimes, when you knew someone was following you, and it was almost freighting to be unaware of what that person could do to you without anyone around to stop them. Malfoy was the type of person who enjoyed a crowd when he teased her, and he knew all the right things to break her. Not today thou, today she was going to stop being his punching bag. Today she was going to be strong, fierce, and she would prove that she was not a witch to be messed with.

* * *

Draco was not really planning on following Granger, but it was the look she gave him that was just too tempting to refuse. He was staring at the back of her head, thinking about the potion he was creating how it would... and she turned around and gave him the most pathetic look. It was so pathetic that he decided to give her a little grin, a special grin just for her, so she would know he was planning something horrible for her. She turned around, grab her stuff, and with slacking shoulders she left the great hall.

So he decided to follow her. She was walking rather slow, making Draco slow his pace, and forcing him to stay much farther behind. She made no noise while walking, it was so unwomanly like, but he remembered that she did not wear the hard bottom shoes or heels like the other girls at school. She usually wore plain, black flat toe shoes with off-white socks. He was so caught off guard about how much he knew about her that he almost lost sight of her rounding a corner.

"_Not so fast Granger"_ he thought to himself as he rounded a corner. He was so sure that she would still be walking, most likely towards the library that he was shocked to see a very furious Granger staring directly into his eyes, wand pointed at his chest. Her hair was wild; her lips trembled with fear, or maybe from anger. You could see a slight shine of sweat on her brow, but it was her eyes that sent chills over his body. Her eyes were green, like blades of grass, but they looked at him with years of repressed fury. This was the Granger he remembered, this is what he had been waiting for! He fumbled for his wand, but he was too late, she had already had the upper hand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Granger said harshly.

His limbs locked up, and he fall straight back on the cold cobblestone hallway.

She hovered over him and whispered _"Time to wipe that grin off your face Malfoy, welcome to my world bitch."_

* * *

_Please review, fav, follow & etc. If you have any suggestions for my fanfiction please message me! As a reminder this is a "hurt/romance/comfort" fanfiction... so please we aware there will be some darkness before the fluff we all want!_


End file.
